Someone Like You
by iluvskyfunky
Summary: Set somewhere between Alex learning of Vincent's existence and before Muirfield's attack. After a late night of work, Cat expresses her pain and Vincent hears. Then there's the good-bye.


A/N: This story is based on Adele's "Someone Like You". I cannot post the song lyrics, so if you want to, I STRONGLY SUGGEST you listen to the song.

A/N2: Also, the shopping district I describe is real… in Denver, Colorado. It's called 16th Street Mall. Google it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Beauty and the Beast, nor do I own "Someone Like You," but I hope to buy the sheet music for piano sometime soon!

**Someone Like You**

_Time Period: sometime after Alex is introduced but before Muirfield attacks again…_

I was staring at my computer screen, _trying_ to focus on the case we were working on. I had been staring at this god-frickin' screen for ages, it felt like my eyes were going to fall out… but I couldn't go home. Not yet.

"Cat, are you _still_ working?" Joe came out of his office and stood on the other side of Tess's desk with a dubious look on his face. "Cat, it's 9:23… _pm!_"

I looked at the clock. I'll be damned; he was right.

"Geez… I didn't realize I've been staring at the screen for so long…" I sat back and rubbed my eyes. I heard Joe sigh and walk over. I opened my eyes just long enough to see him log me off of the computer and shut it down. I stared at him as he stood commandingly in front of me with his arms crossed and stared me down. I just kind of stared back like a fish in a tank.

"Cat," he stated. "Go home."

I blinked at him and stuttered. "But… I… uh,"

"Go. Home. Now." He held out my purse and jacket.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I took hold of my purse and jacket as I stood up. I looked at Joe and grudgingly smiled: "Yes, boss. On my way, now."

"Good," he said, then relaxed a bit and said with concern: "Chandler? Get some sleep. Have a drink or something… whatever's bugging you, it's affecting your work and I can't have that."

I smiled. Good ol' Joe. "Yes, Joe. I'll figure it out soon." Another lie. "Good night."

"Night."

I left the precinct, but I couldn't go home just yet, so I walked to the shopping district nearby.

Within the last 10 years, or so, the city had redesigned this shopping area to be one giant strip mall. Instead of a street that you can drive on, there is only a set of trollies that travel up and down the length of the shopping district; otherwise, it is all walking or biking to get from store to store. On the other side of the sidewalks, like any other street in downtown, there were shops and businesses to shop in. In between the trollies' roads, there were trees planted in the "street" and giant pots with flowers in them, along with the occasional food truck. About as rare as the food truck were the pianos. Some artists had decorated and painted old pianos and the city had put them every few blocks or so in this pedestrian median. Some of them were in decent shape, others were simply out of tune a bit and, unfortunately, some had missing keys; but that's what you get with a busy city.

After buying a cup of hot chocolate from a vendor, I kind of moseyed up the street and simply people-watched. It was a habit of mine, to watch the people around me; I guess I got it from trying to figure out who might be the guy I'm looking for in a case. But on my own, it was kind of fun. With it being so late at night, I soon noticed that the majority of the people walking around were couples or people on dates… and they all seemed relatively happy.

I smiled bittersweetly, thinking about the fact that Valentine's Day was just around the corner and these people looked to be in full spirits. I didn't begrudge them that at all; I couldn't help the sting of envy, though.

I sighed and looked up to the night sky. With all of the street lights and lights from the buildings, it is nigh impossible to see the stars; part of me saddens at the thought. The other part is still amazed at the vast deep dark blue of the sky that covers us. Before I know it, I'm scanning the rooftops to see if I can see Vincent, if maybe he's up there…

_Who are you kidding, Chandler?_ I shake my head to rid myself of these hopeless thoughts and I keep walking. Soon, I come to one of the pianos that still is in decent condition. An older, black gentleman is playing a slow blues tune; even though I'm not into jazz and the like, I wonder if it is a piece by Ray Charles – about the only blues musician I _am_ familiar with. I come to stand a few feet away and listen. I watch as his fingers move rhythmically over the keys; even though the piece is slow, it is a challenge to get the blues rhythm just right. As he finishes the piece, I clap as best as I can with a cup of hot cocoa in the other hand.

"Bravo," I say as he smiles and nods his head at me. "That was beautifully done."

He smiles a smile that crinkles his weathered cheeks and reaches his eyes where I notice a twinkle that sparkles brilliantly.

"Can you play?" he asks.

"I haven't in a very long time. I took violin when I was really young, and I hated it. I hated piano just a bit less and managed to take a few years' worth of lessons before I quit." Truth is, there's an electric keyboard hiding under my bed that I drag out from time to time along with a hidden box of sheet music of songs that are quite popular on the radio; I only drag those out when I _know_ Heather is gone for a while… and I'm usually bored…

Haven't really played since Vincent came around, though…

He smiled and that twinkle twinkled again. "Well, how's about we give you a chance to tickle the ivories."

I nervously chuckled and shook my head. "Oh, no, I don't think so… I never played for people before…"

"Nonsense," he says as he gets up and motions for me to take the bench. "Most of these people don't pay enough attention, and those who do simply appreciate that fact that you care to try… come on, you know you want to…"

Sad thing is, is I do.

So I throw my empty cup away and walk towards the piano. I sat at the piano and took off my jacket; the sleeves were very restricting. I ran my fingers along the keys, as I shifted on the bench to better reach the sustaining pedal with my right foot, until my fingers found the right position. I thought about the song I had in mind and tried to remember the tune. As I fumbled through the opening phrase a few times, my fingers finally found the melody, and even though I may have missed a note here or there, the song was the same.

And when it came time, I sang: "_I heard that you're… settled down, that you… found a girl, and you're… married now…_"

I let the words pour out and the melody wash over me as I thought about… well, I thought about Vincent had found Alex again and now… now he had the chance to have the life that was stolen; he had a chance to live a life that was _free_, and I knew that was a big part of him wanting to be with Alex – that he could be free from running, from hiding, from _Muirfield_… he could be free to be _himself_… And that was something I couldn't give him, not the way he seemed to want it, anyway, though I so badly wanted to: to give him everything he ever wanted, but I knew I couldn't… ever since Alex found out about Vincent's existence, he hadn't acted the same around me… more reserved than usual and I can't help but wonder what changed, what he's hiding, but I knew then and I know now…

And then I thought about all the times that I showed up at the warehouse because I didn't want to stay away… I _couldn't_ stay away, and even now I don't want to… and if I have to, I'll be there if they need me…

But every time they see me, every time he looks into my eyes, I hope he remembers… I hope he knows: "_Never mind, I'll find someone like you/I wish nothing but the best for you, too/Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said/Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead/ Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead yeah_…"

As I sang the next verse, I thought about all of the good times we had had. Granted, most of them were spent solving cases or running from Muirfield… and they were actually very small in number, but… As few and far between and as _small_ as they may have been, they were some of the best times of my life… it feels like yesterday that I saw him for the first time, scared out of his ever-lovin' mind that I was going to expose him and then later, when I basically said it wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't be ashamed… the first time I touched him and all the times following that…

Had I know this would happen, I would have taken more chances to show him just how appreciated, just how_ loved_ he really was, even without his ex-fiancé…

I was so caught up that I didn't notice the small crowd of half a dozen or so people standing in a semi-circle around me, just listening… or maybe I did, and I just didn't care…

But I just sang the bridge and chorus again, pouring my heartache into it.

And as I the third verse came along, I thought about how I would have to live from now on. He would be gone, _gone_… I'd never see him again… but he'd be safe. I wouldn't have to worry about him; I _shouldn't_ have to worry about him once he was gone with Alex… I knew I would, though. And even though him leaving me now hurts _so much_, all of the time we spent together…

I wouldn't give it back. Not for a goddamned thing.

I slowed down a bit as a I reached the last chorus, letting my fingers play… and the tear or two escape as I couldn't control it, nor did I care to…

As I sang the last two choruses, I put everything I had into it, singing to the sky, it seemed, hoping that maybe if I sang it loud enough, it wouldn't hurt so much…

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you/I wish nothing but the best for you, too/Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said/Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead/ Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead yeah_…"

After I played the last chord, the world started to come back to me and I dimly realized the smattering of applause I seemed to have earned. I smiled and graciously accepted their praise as I grabbed my jacket and left the piano bench.

As I turned to leave, I came face to face with the old man who had convinced me to play in the first place. There was a smile on his face, but it was pained, and I briefly wondered why his eyes were shiny…

"Here," he said, and handed me a handkerchief, which I graciously accepted and dabbed at my eyes. When I tried to give it back, he waved his hand. "No, keep it… I have a feeling it will be more useful to you than to me…"

I smiled briefly before I replied. "Thanks, I guess… Enjoy your night…" And I hurried away, but not before the old man had one last thing to say.

"Whoever he is, he's a damn fool," I turned to look at him, confused and shocked – for what reason, I don't know – but he looked back at me with this sad, knowing expression on his face.

I nodded back to him before turning and walking away.

When I finally got back to my room, I was emotionally drained and physically exhausted; I didn't even think I needed that drink Joe recommended.

I thanked the stars that Heather was already in bed and went about my nightly routine. When I exited the bathroom in nothing but sweats and a tank, I heard a tap on my window and froze.

_Well, shit… ten bucks says he heard the entire thing_…

I took a deep breath, looked at the window, and, sure enough, there was Vincent, waiting oh-so-patiently to come in.

Gathering my courage, I walked over, opened the window, and motioned for him to come inside.

For a while, we just stared at each other. He stood with his shoulders hunched in and his hands in his pocket. His expression was a mixture of worry, anxiety, and grief. I stood with one hip cocked to the side and my arms crossed in front of me. I didn't try to hide whatever I was feeling, which means I was probably wearing a let's-get-this-over-with expression.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up as I said, "Vincent, look –"

"Cat, I'm sorry." He blurted out. I watched him as he continued. "I didn't meant to hurt you, I _never_ meant to hurt you, but Alex and I –"

I smiled and shook my head. "Vincent, no one ever means to get hurt, and good people don't ever mean to hurt someone else," I looked up at him. "It's simply a fact of life that everyone has to learn and I shouldn't be exempt…"

He tried again. "But Cat, you don't deserve this –"

"And you don't deserve to be kept in hiding. To constantly be looking over your shoulder for that goddamned Muirfield." I stared into his eyes, hoping he would understand what I was trying to say. "Vincent, you didn't deserve _any_ of this, _especially_ seeing as all you wanted to do was avenge your family and protect your country. There is _nothing_ wrong with that! What Muirfield did to you _was not your fault_… at least, I don't blame you… I never did…" I calmed down. Sighing, I looked away. "But Alex is, apparently, the only way you can live like the man you _are_, instead of hiding like the 'monster'," I did use air-quotes, "that Muirfield _labeled_ you as… and I'm not going to stand in your way. You deserve to be free."

He was silent for a while. Then, "Cat, I'm sorry –"

I held up a hand and closed my eyes to ward off the tears. "Don't. Please, Vincent, just… don't." With my tears under control, I tried my best at a pleasant expression before continuing. "I don't want this to end badly… and even though this is _killing_ me inside," deep breath, "maybe this is what is best… for _you_… So go; go be with her. Go off to Nigeria or Argentina, or _wherever_… now, if you can… the sooner, the better, the safer… for _both_ of you."

We stared at each other for a bit longer; then he moved to stand in front of me.

"Can I at least have a hug good-bye?"

My heart panged, but I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. It was hard not to cry, what with thinking about this was the last time I would smell is wonderful, masculine scent, or have his strong arms wrapped around me or that this would be the last time I'd feel his warmth in _any_ way…

Too soon we pulled away and he walked to the window. As he was halfway out of it, I called to him: "If you ever need anything, _anything_ at all… you know how to get ahold of me."

He nodded and left.

I tried to count to 10 before I let myself fall.

I didn't even make 2.


End file.
